Part III: Positive Behavior Supports, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Technology
Special Education is a gift that we are able to provide to our students who have disabilities. As a special educator we must possess certain techniques in order to accommodate each student. Roles and skill sets that special education teachers must possess: * Organization: this skill includes special education teachers to be able to provide a manageable and orderly atmosphere for students. Such as, organized stations, seating arrangements, timing for instruction, and activities (SJU,2019) * Creativity: Teachers need to be able capture all students’ attention by using selective teaching styles or methods; including color, visual, and auditory (SJU, 2019) * Highly intuitive: Special Ed. teacher need to be able to have intuition about students’ need or able to sense or discern issues and why the student is acting out (SJU,2019) * Calming Nature: An awesome teacher will provide a safe and calm atmosphere for their students. Class assignment, homework, and having a disability can already be stressful for students, and technique will help students (SJU,2019) * Detail-orientated: The skill to be able to observe and assess our student’s constantly is important at all times. Another name for this skill is called “Attention to details” (SJU, 2019) * Adaptability: No matter what may arise or take place on any given day at school inside the classroom, teachers need to be ready and available whenever students have meltdowns, outburst, or any behavior that may arise (SJU, 2019) * Even-tempered: Even when the job of a Special Ed. teacher becomes stressful, we must still be able to maintain and cope with any given situation (SJU, 2019)›Deadline-oriented: When teachers create, manage, provide a structure classroom setting, routine assignment, activities and meeting IEP and BIP deadlines (SJU,2019) * Good Sense of Humor: Special Education teachers should be able to shift or adapt at times when it’s appropriate to laugh and have fun with their students (SJU, 2019) * True Love of Children: Teachers having unconditional positive regard for their students is a plus; students can discern true and genuine feelings from their teachers (SJU,2019 Learning Best Practice will allow teachers to have a classroom that is manageable and successful academically. Best practices to follow when preparing the instructional environment for exceptional learners · Essential factors that contribute to a positive learning environment * Create a positive, safe learning environment * Find the student’s strengths * Track each student’s progress›Learn multiple techniques to reward positive behavior * Master differentiated instruction * Know when it’s time for evaluation (The Room 241 Team • February 11, 2013) ' Techniques and approaches used in positive behavior supports' * Routines * Silent Signals * Proximity * Quiet Corrections * Give students a task * Tangible Reinforces * Take a break * Positive phrasing * (Bennett, 2019) Social interventions to use with students displaying social difficulties Evidence-based instructional interventions Because of social deficits among our students, it is important to provide interventions to implement during their time in school. Some Social Interventions are: * Behavior Interventions * Cognitive Behavioral Therapy * Interpersonal Therapy * Medical Intervention * Group and Individual Counseling. (Anderson, Goodson & Rodrigriquez, 2007) · Accommodations and modifications for exceptional students ' Assistive technology tools and resources, and their purposes' Note: See References on reference page-link